


The Great Friendship Caper

by greeniron



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch comes up with a way to curb Leon’s tendency to wind up in trouble. Unfortunately for Reese, the NYPD, and several (mostly) innocent bystanders, it involves socializing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Friendship Caper

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Great Friendship Caper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/739548) by [galaxysoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxysoup/pseuds/galaxysoup). 



  
[M4b](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Singles/The%20Great%20Friendship%20Caper.m4b)      |||||     [Mp3](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Singles/Great%20Friendship%20Caper.mp3)  


Length: 25:13

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Galaxysoup for her blanket permission to podfic and Paraka for hosting my podfics.


End file.
